


Addicted to Love

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Mild D/s, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, Toys, Vaginal, boypussy!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Promiscuous :) It was suggested by Hannah, and a gift to Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blainerstan).



**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Addicted to Love**

Sometimes, Kurt couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Life’s always been hard on him, that much was true. But it shocked Kurt to know how  _okay_ he was with it because of Blaine. His beautiful boyfriend Blaine, who was adorable, beautiful, perfect.

And kinky.

Honestly, Kurt had known for years that he was gay and no matter Blaine’s lack of certain…  _assets,_ he was still convinced he was. He was in love with Blaine for who he was, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t obsessed with Blaine’s broad shoulders, his tiny waist, his strong arms and his muscled thighs. Blaine was perfect for him. If anything, Kurt only really,  _really_ enjoyed Blaine’s pussy.

What he did to Blaine’s pussy two days ago should’ve been a pretty good indication of exactly how much he loved it.

Having to watch Blaine walk around with that fading hickey on his neck, was… Torture, yet not. It was torture because Kurt couldn’t wait until the next time he could mark Blaine up like that, but it was entirely satisfying to see him like that because  _Kurt_ did that. Kurt had a feeling that Blaine was keeping from covering it up on purpose. He was teasing Kurt.

Never had Blaine questioned Kurt’s masculinity, never had he denied Kurt of anything he needed. He was always eager to do whatever Kurt wanted him to and that was why Kurt loved giving Blaine things more than anything. Whether it was buying him coffee – Blaine always argued this, though, so they agreed to switch – or surprising him with stupid little gifts like stuffed animals.

‘Kurt? Can we talk?’

Kurt paused from where he’d been about to take a sip from his coffee, his eyes instantly finding Blaine’s. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, bashfully, like his question was embarrassing. After school they usually went to grab a cup of coffee at the Lima Bean and today wasn’t any different, but Blaine’s been acting a bit odd these past days. Kurt had been meaning to ask Blaine about it but he knew that if Blaine really didn’t want to talk about it, he’d avoid Kurt’s questions. So he had waited.

With worry gnawing at his chest.

‘Was it too much, what we did this week?’ Kurt instantly asked because he was uncertain if he could’ve done anything else wrong, ‘Because if it was – sorry, I just – it felt so good, and you didn't tell me to stop, and please don’t break up with m-’

‘Iwannadoitagain,’ Blaine interrupted him.

Kurt blinked, unsure if he should let himself relax just yet. ‘What?’

It wasn’t very smart to discuss their sex lives here in a coffeeshop, of all places, but considering the fact that they did have homework to do and couldn’t always just go to Blaine’s house and have sex…

‘I, um,’ Blaine cleared his throat and leaned a bit closer, his voice a bit lower now. Kurt almost thought Blaine was going to kiss him and his eyes flicked to Blaine’s lips, ‘I wanna do it again.’

Kurt sucked on the inside of his cheek while heat started pooling in his belly.

‘We can,’ he assured Blaine and he allowed his shoulders to relax while he reached over the table for Blaine’s hand, ‘you know I don’t mind, it was amazing, actually I was hoping -’

‘But I don’t want to do it exactly like last time,’ Blaine said again. Kurt perhaps would’ve felt more annoyed at Blaine constantly interrupting him if it wasn’t for that eager, yet shy look on Blaine’s face. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with actually talking about sex. He more preferred doing it.

The feeling was entirely likewise. Kurt just knew how important it was to keep talking to Blaine because the moment they stopped, they would start getting into fights again.

‘Then what do you want to do differently?’ Kurt asked gently at noticing his boyfriend’s distress. Blaine sucked in a deep breath, frowning a bit, like he couldn’t find the right words. Kurt wished he could kiss that small space between Blaine’s eyebrows and make him relax. He couldn’t wait until they were in New York together and were free to do so.

‘I was reading online… Do you know what s-squirting is?’

Kurt’s fingers twitched on top of Blaine’s hand.

_Oh._

His musings of innocent forehead kissing were thrown completely out the window with that simple question.

‘Yes,’ Kurt whispered, ‘yes, I do – after you told me you had a…’ Kurt trailed off and gave Blaine a meaningful look, knowing Blaine was terrified of anyone overhearing and spreading rumors about him, ‘I tried looking up how to please you best. Since, you know. Different plumbing and all.’

Blaine blushed at that and Kurt squeezed his hand in reassurance. It was way too easy to make Blaine feel insecure and that was the last thing Kurt would want right now. ‘I know what it is. It’s hot.’

‘I want to try it,’ Blaine murmured, ‘we should – it’ll be messy, we’ll need… I- I don’t know, plastic sheets or something, and we’ll do it in my room because I don’t want to mess up your bed because I know how much you hate dirty sheets and -’

‘Blaine, you’re rambling. I just told you I think it’s hot, why are you freaking out?’

‘Because that’s not all,’ Blaine stated. He pulled his hand away from Kurt to take a large gulp of coffee and he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as if steeling himself. Kurt blinked patiently at him. ‘I want… God, I can’t stop thinking about it. I still ache a bit, down  _there,_ and I suddenly had this thought that just… I want to know what it feels like. To be full.’

‘Blaine?’

‘In – in my… in both holes. Um. Double penetration. You and a t-toy, I want that.’ Blaine was so pointedly avoiding Kurt’s eyes that for a moment it looked like he was terrified that Kurt was going to laugh at him.

But Kurt didn’t feel like laughing at all.

He was slowly becoming unbearably hard at the thought of fucking Blaine’s pussy with his cock while keeping his ass nice and stretched with a vibrator or a dildo, hearing him scream and watching him claw helplessly at the sheets while Kurt would assault his prostate and his g-spot.

And Kurt realized that he wanted it bad as well.

‘ _God,_ Blaine,’ Kurt breathed. Blaine hesitantly looked at him and Kurt could practically  _see_ the tremor go through Blaine’s body.

Blaine offered him a shy smile. ‘Is that – is that okay?’

Okay? It was more than okay, God, it was – it was  _everything._ Kurt wanted to  _do_ things to Blaine, he was perfectly fine with their vanilla sex too but… The power Blaine made him feel. Everything. It was like a drug to Kurt.

‘Finish your coffee and get up.’

‘Kurt -?’

‘Do. It.’ Blaine gulped before nodding, grabbing his coffee and taking eager sips. Kurt watched Blaine’s adam’s apple bob up and down and he tried taking a deep breath through his nose while he finished his own coffee as well. When Blaine was done, he obediently got up and Kurt got up too. He gripped Blaine’s arm and all but dragged him to his car.

As soon as Blaine was seated on the passenger’s seat, Kurt gripped the collar of his shirt and kissed him hungrily. Blaine mewed and started pawing at Kurt’s jacket, but Kurt wouldn’t let him undress him. Not in broad day light, not now. 

They broke apart and Blaine whimpered when Kurt gripped his hand and placed it on his crotch, where his cock was straining against his zipper.

‘This is what I think about your plan,’ Kurt murmured. Blaine swallowed thickly and dared to glance down at Kurt’s hard, clothed cock. ‘You’re still sore, aren’t you?’

Blaine nodded and shifted a bit as if to emphasize his point, and Kurt nodded as well.

‘I’m going to order a dildo for you, and as soon as it gets delivered, I’m going to  _wreck_ you.’

‘Oh,’ Blaine breathed. Kurt smirked and kissed him hungrily.

‘ _Yes._ ’

 

* * *

After a quick make out session in a deserted parking lot, Kurt brought Blaine home and realized he hadn’t told Blaine about the new marks on his neck. He didn't feel like texting Blaine about it either.

For the upcoming days Blaine didn’t talk about his fantasy but it was all Kurt could think of. And when Kurt’s package finally got delivered that Friday, he wrapped it up and put it in his messenger bag and asked Blaine out on a date.

It was time to spoil his boyfriend.

 

* * *

Blaine picked him up with red and yellow roses in his hands and a gorgeous smile on his face.

Kurt smiled at how thoughtful Blaine was and tugged him inside by his tie for a quick kiss, and listened to Blaine greeting Kurt’s dad while Kurt went to put his flowers in a vase.

‘Did Blaine get you those?’ Carole asked and Kurt hummed happily. He bent down to smell them and smiled.

‘Yeah, he did,’ Kurt replied. He traced one of the petals, remembering how he’d given Blaine the exact same bouquet of roses at the beginning of the school year, remembering how Blaine had dried one red and one yellow rose in his favorite book. It seemed this was a thing between them now – roses, that is. Kurt didn’t mind. He loved every little thing about them.

‘I’m glad you met Blaine, Kurt. He’s so good to you.’ Kurt tore his eyes off his flowers to look at Carole. It made Kurt so happy to know Carole and his dad accepted Blaine the way they did. He really was a part of the family now…

‘He’s the best,’ Kurt whispered to himself. As he felt Blaine’s arms sneaking around his waist from behind and his lips pressing a kiss against the back of his neck, Kurt’s smile turned into a mischievous grin.

Kurt’s gift may not be roses tonight, but he was sure that Blaine would enjoy it just as much.

 

* * *

The thing about cinemas that Kurt really loved, was that he could just hold his boyfriend’s hand without having to worry.

The thing Kurt loved about cinemas that played foreign movies, was that he could sit in public in a virtually deserted room and whisper dirty things into his boyfriend’s ear without coming over obscene.

As Kurt traced his fingers absentmindedly over the back of Blaine’s neck and watched him shiver, he bit his lip and wondered how to break the news best to him.  _Hey honey, your fuckstick got delivered_ didn’t seem very classy, just as  _Sweetheart, your dildo got delivered, can I fuck you with it please?_ didn’t.

So, Kurt glanced around them as if to make sure that no one could hear – they were practically alone except for this one guy sitting front row who was mouthing all of the lines along with the movie, which Kurt thought to be quite the achievement considering it was a German movie –and leaned forward, delighted when Blaine inclined his head in Kurt’s direction almost automatically. He nipped over Blaine’s temple, hearing him sigh, and then kissed his way to Blaine’s ear. It twitched when Kurt sucked the lobe into his mouth.

‘Something tells me you’re not that interested in  _Anders Dan Die Anderen_ ,’ Blaine murmured with an amused tone in his voice. Kurt tugged at his ear with his teeth and heard Blaine release a quiet whimper.

‘Oh, is that what the movie is called?’ Kurt asked and Blaine laughed. It didn’t override the noises on the big screen.

‘Shame on you, mister Hummel. Weren’t you the one who chastised me for not paying attention to Jersey Shore when I tried making out with you instead?’ Kurt paused. He had. But that was before Blaine had fantasized about getting fucked by two cocks, and that was before Blaine had been confident enough to say it out loud in a coffeeshop.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled the scent of Blaine’s cologne, nosing along his strong neck. His hand now crept on Blaine’s thigh and only when Blaine grasped it did he open up his eyes again. Blaine looked beautiful like this, with the lights dancing on his face, in his eyes.

‘Kurt?’

‘It got delivered,’ Kurt murmured meaningfully, hoping Blaine would understand because he didn’t know how to tell Blaine without stuttering or blushing, and that surely wouldn’t arouse Blaine to the point where he needed to be. Blaine’s eyebrows knitted together before his lips parted and he uttered a simple ‘ _Oh._ ’

Kurt nodded and swallowed, watching Blaine lick his lips. He shifted, his eyes flickering to the screen, his hand tight around Kurt's own.

‘I brought it with me, in my bag,’ Kurt added. Blaine gasped. The guy on the front row turned around and glared at them with a harsh ‘Sssh!’.

‘Let’s go,’ Blaine instantly said. He hauled Kurt up to his feet before Kurt could reply, and Kurt almost didn’t have enough time to lift up his bag. He almost dragged Kurt to his car and this time, it was Blaine to kiss Kurt hungrily. Kurt would’ve been amused at how this was almost exactly how it went last time, if he wasn’t growing hard already.

‘The – the movie,’ Kurt protested weakly even though he was kissing Blaine back just as eagerly. Blaine moaned and fumbled with his keys.

‘Screw the movie, I was constantly hoping you’d kiss me,’ Blaine murmured in reply. He started up the car and Kurt shivered.

‘So do I give it to you now, or -’

‘ _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine exclaimed, looking both scandalized and turned on beyond measure. Kurt smiled thinly to himself – he had done that. He loved making Blaine react to things like this. ‘You can’t give me a – a  _dildo_ in public.’

Kurt couldn’t help the silly chuckle that fell from his lips, feeling flustered and aroused and perfect. He learned forward, sucked on Blaine’s neck and whispered; ‘So then why aren’t we at your house yet?’

Blaine cursed and fumbled to start up the car. Kurt pressed his thighs together and watched Blaine do the same. He wondered how wet Blaine was right now, and he wondered if he could make him even wetter. Kurt licked his lips and remembered how Blaine tasted.

Perhaps that was his favorite part about sex. Making Blaine come apart,  _pleasing_ him…

Kurt leaned over, his fingers sliding over Blaine’s thigh again, pressing against the seam of his pants between his legs. Blaine moaned and tried to focus on the road while Kurt marveled at the fact that Blaine’s pussy was almost soaking through the thick fabric. He was hot, between his legs, so needy.

‘How wet is your cunt, Blaine?’ he asked and Blaine dared to glimpse at him before he cursed and focused on the road again, his face red. Kurt licked his lips and pressed a bit harder, where he knew Blaine’s clit was.

‘Kurt, please – I’m trying to drive,’ Blaine breathed, his eyes wide and dark. Kurt backed a bit off, but he kept talking.

‘I’m going to fuck you, tonight,’ Kurt stated. There was no point in denying it. ‘I’m going to fuck your pussy and then I’m going to fuck your ass.’

Blaine’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed thickly, his eyes focused on the road a little bit too intently. His knuckles were turning pale from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel. Kurt couldn’t even focus on where Blaine was taking them – everything was passing him by in a flurry of colors and lights. The radio played softly in the background.

Blaine only heard Kurt’s words.

‘Are you going to scream for me, Blaine?’ Kurt asked. Blaine bit his lip. ‘Moan for me like the whore you are?’

Talking to Blaine always sent this illicit thrill down Kurt’s spine, because it was just so not  _them._ He loved being able to slip into this confident persona, being able to make Blaine fall apart in the best way. They still made love, of course – Kurt would never want to stop doing that.

But sometimes, just sometimes, experimenting and exploring the darker side of their sexlives, was so good he never wanted to stop.

Blaine rounded a couple of corners and kissed Kurt hungrily again, making Kurt panic for just a bit before he realized the car was standing still. Had he been staring at Blaine for so long? Kurt could hardly look past Blaine’s face but he was pretty sure they were in Blaine’s driveway already.

Huh.

‘For as much as I like the idea of fucking you right here, we need your bedroom if we’re gonna make your fantasy come true,’ Kurt breathed against Blaine’s lips, making him whine. Kurt practically had to pry Blaine’s eager fingers off him, tugging out the keys from the ignition. They jingled in Kurt’s hands and Kurt got out. The fresh air felt like a slap to the face with him. It didn’t smell like Blaine, wasn’t as warm as Blaine.

Kurt instantly started walking to the driver’s seat, holding the door open for his boyfriend. If Blaine hadn’t been so aroused he would’ve uttered a single  _why thank you, kind sir,_ to which Kurt would’ve responded  _you are entirely welcome, fair mister,_ but they didn’t have the time for fooling around.

Well, they sort of did. But they’d much rather fool around in a much better way.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and started guiding him to the front door. They exchanged kisses on their way to it, and only when Kurt unlocked the door and opened it for them did they pause.

Blaine was panting, his kiss-swollen lips parted. Kurt licked their mixed saliva off his own lips and noticed Blaine’s eyes turning darker.

‘Your parents?’ Kurt asked. Blaine bit his lip.

‘They’re somewhere,’ Blaine told him. He didn’t explain any further and led Kurt up the stairs instead. Blaine moaned into Kurt’s mouth when Kurt started undressing him halfway, carefully taking every article of clothing he managed to pry off Blaine’s body with him.

By the time they were in Blaine’s bedroom, Blaine was shirtless and tripping over his own pants, which pooled around his ankles. Kurt tried not to stare too obviously at the wet patch in Blaine’s boxer briefs but he couldn’t help it.

He could see the outline of Blaine’s pussy, too.

Kurt licked his dry lips and pulled his own shirt over his head. As he dropped all the articles of clothing he’d been holding, he reached into his bag. He didn’t miss Blaine hungrily following his movements.

Kurt pulled out the box – God, he felt so ridiculous for having wrapped it up, what was he  _thinking_  – and held it out to Blaine, who took it with wide eyes.

Kurt sat down on Blaine’s bed and gazed at him.

‘Unwrap it,’ Kurt stated. His voice was rough and Blaine inhaled a sharp breath at the sound of it. He nodded and when Kurt patted his thighs Blaine didn’t hesitate.

He sat so that he was straddling Kurt. His fingers were shaking so badly he had trouble undoing the little bow but eventually he managed. They shared a look before Blaine tore off the wrappings.

He licked his lips and held out the box to Kurt.

‘Show me,’ he whispered and Kurt nodded. His cock was straining against the fabric of his own underwear, against his jeans. Kurt slowly opened the box, hearing Blaine’s sharp intake of breath when Kurt pulled out the silicone toy.

It felt cold in his hands, and the thought that it would be inside  _Blaine_ soon made his hips strain up. Blaine shivered.

‘It’s big.’

‘It’ll fit just fine,’ Kurt replied, just a bit breathlessly so. He couldn’t wait to see Blaine wrapped around it, writhing, whining… Before Kurt knew it he had the dildo pressed against Blaine’s lips.

He just needed to see.

‘Suck it,’ Kurt murmured, his cheeks burning. He sounded like he came from a bad porn movie.

Blaine’s eyes went from Kurt’s face to the dildo, and he slowly nodded. He didn’t seem to mind much and watching Blaine like this made it strangely easy for Kurt to just fall back into his shameless attitude, where he was completely comfortable with being naked around Blaine and talking to him like this.

Blaine wrapped his lips around the plastic cock and hollowed his cheeks obediently. Kurt moaned at the sight of it and felt himself twitch between his legs as he slowly fed Blaine more cock, watching the corners of his mouth stretch, listening to Blaine hum. Blaine wasted no time bobbing his head up and down and it was absolute torture having to watch Blaine like this. Kurt knew what Blaine’s mouth could do, after all.

Sometimes, when Kurt’s mind was as clouded with lust as it was right now, Kurt shamefully thought to himself that Blaine truly was made to suck cock. There was no other way to describe the way Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered, the way he groaned, the way he eagerly bobbed his head up and down and licked at the head. He was looking Kurt in the eye as if asking  _am I doing this right?_ but Kurt couldn’t possibly say anything remotely intelligent. He was too entranced.

‘Do you like that, sweetheart?’ Kurt murmured, his voice a low lull, ‘do you like sucking that cock?’

Blaine moaned and nodded, tonguing the fake slit.

‘You taste better,’ he admitted. Kurt inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, ‘I miss doing this to you. I miss the noises you make.’

Kurt groaned and pushed the dildo further into his mouth, fucking him with it for just a moment. Blaine closed his eyes and let him.

‘I’m sure you do,’ Kurt mumbled, ‘you’re such a slut for it.’ Blaine tried to say something but his mouth was too full of cock. Kurt didn’t let him speak.

‘Did you think I forgot, Blaine? Did you think I forgot about how much you  _crave_ it, how much you need to get fucked all the time?’ Blaine moaned softly and Kurt’s hands started roaming over his body, gripping his ass tight, smacking him with his bare hand. Blaine jolted a bit, his eyes wide when they gazed at Kurt.

‘Is your sweet pussy still wet for me, honey?’ Kurt trailed his hand from Blaine’s ass to his hip, to his abdomen, into his boxer briefs, down to Blaine’s bare mound. He cupped Blaine’s pussy for a moment, his middle finger dipping in between his folds.

Blaine was soaking wet.

Blaine pulled away from the cock to pant for a moment, his hips instantly rocking into Kurt’s hands, almost shamelessly so. For a moment Kurt just stared at Blaine, stared at how  _eager_ he was, and how much he trusted Kurt.

The amount of power he could hold over another person was dizzying.

‘Kurt, I  _need -_ ’ Blaine released a shaky moan when Kurt rubbed just teasingly over his clit, just enough to make his thighs quiver and his eyes close. Blaine’s hips still rocked against Kurt and Kurt knew exactly what Blaine needed.

He just wanted to hear Blaine say it before he gave it to him.

‘I need you, inside me,  _please -_ ’

‘Where do you want me?’ Kurt prompted him, ‘in which hole? Your pretty little mouth?’ Kurt brought his fingers, soaked with Blaine’s juices, to his lips and Blaine instantly opened his mouth to suck it off. He purred, his tongue swirling over Kurt’s fingers for a moment.

Blaine pulled off with a wet  _pop_ again, licking his lips obscenely.

‘I want you to fuck my pussy with your cock,’ he stated confidently. Kurt groaned, his fingertips tracing Blaine’s hole again. Blaine moved his hips – sinking down on two at the same time, watching Kurt’s face carefully while he whimpered himself.  ‘Please – I  _need -_ ’

Blaine cut himself off with a sharp gasp when Kurt pushed him off his lap, tugging down Blaine’s underwear and leaving him bare. For a moment Kurt could just stare at him – at his strong thighs, his messy little pussy. His lips were glistening with his own arousal when Kurt reached over and parted them just so, he could see Blaine’s clit.

Blaine  _keened_ when Kurt dug his nail in it.

‘Get on your hands and knees on the bed, show me where you want to my cock.’

Blaine was trembling with arousal, his eyes wide. He stepped out of his underwear and nodded while Kurt carefully watched him. He got up from the bed to take off his own pants and underwear and swallowed thickly when the bed creaked underneath Blaine’s weight.

Blaine settled on his hands and knees, just as told. He had his legs spread far enough that Kurt could see just a glimpse of his asshole, where Blaine’s pussy juices had dribbled down to. The sight was entirely obscene, something Kurt hadn't even dared to dream of before he had met Blaine. Now he didn't even have to - he could reach out and touch, taste,  _tease._

Kurt struggled with the button of his jeans before he finally managed to undo it, and he quickly shoved down his skinny jeans to bunch around his thigh. The entire room smelt like sex already and they hadn’t even started.

Staring at Blaine’s pristine pussy only made Kurt wreck it more. He glanced at the dildo, and then at Blaine’s holes again, wondering which hole he should fuck with it first.

When Kurt was finally naked he climbed on the bed, draping himself over Blaine’s body for just a minute, making Blaine  _feel_ Kurt’s cock nudging between his wet folds. Blaine moaned as Kurt trailed a hand down over his flat tummy all the way to his pubic mound again. He slipped his index finger and his middle finger in at the same time. Kurt knew Blaine could take it.

Blaine instantly clenched around Kurt’s fingers, releasing a drawn out moan.

Kurt had read online how to make someone squirt – it didn’t take much, at all. He just needed to find Blaine’s g-spot and stimulate it a lot, something he kept from doing because it would usually be a bit too much for Blaine. There was no holding back today.

Kurt crooked his fingers, kissing at Blaine’s neck, his cock now nestled in between Blaine’s asscheeks.

‘This is not enough for you, baby, is it?’ he crooned, ‘You can take so much  _more._ ’

Blaine shivered and nodded. ‘Please.’

Kurt pumped his fingers in and out of Blaine for a couple of times, before adding a third finger. Blaine’s pussy yielded to them, wet squelching noises coming from where they joined in a way that always made Blaine whine and blush.

Kurt pressed another kiss against Blaine’s shoulder.

‘Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you, Blaine?’ he whispered. Blaine absentmindedly nodded. He was too aroused to really be capable of forming sentences. Kurt didn’t blame him, he was so hard he almost had the heart to just shove himself into Blaine’s cunt and fuck him, just to take away some of the tension in his body.

‘I’m going to finger you, and I’m going to make you squirt like this, just the way you want to,’ Kurt started. His thumb found Blaine’s vulnerable little clit and he pressed into it again, feeling Blaine’s body jolt underneath his own. His other hand was absentmindedy petting at Blaine’s stomach.

‘Then, when you’re all loose and fucked out by my fingers, I’m going to open up your ass for me. I won’t even need lube. You’d be so wet… Even wetter than you are now, you needy slut…’

‘Hnng,’ Blaine whined, tilting his hips up more, feeling the hot flesh of Kurt’s cock drag over his ass. Kurt kept crooking his fingers inside Blaine all the while, still trying to find that spot that always made Blaine writhe.

‘When your holes are ready, I’m going to fuck them both. Just put my cock into your ass, and then into your pussy, and then back into your ass again… Just to make sure you’re loose enough. And when you’re finally capable of begging for it, I’m going to push your toy into your ass and fuck your pussy so hard, you’ll be sore for a  _week_.’

Blaine’s arms were straining with the effort of keeping himself up. Kurt could tell it from the tremor going through them, but he wasn’t going to let him relax. He was going to keep Blaine on his toes, keep Blaine –

‘ _Oh!_ ’

Kurt smirked.

Found it.

‘There, baby?’ he purred. Blaine was practically sobbing as Kurt kept crooking his fingers up like that, kept rubbing at his clit and stroking his flat tummy. He could barely nod. His pussy was clenching around Kurt’s fingers so desperately that Kurt had to wonder to himself if he was trying to push them out or if Blaine was just desperate to keep them in.

‘Oh God, Kurt, that’s, I -’ Blaine blabbered, his head dropping down but his body still on hands and knees. He was squeezing the sheets so tightly between his fists that Kurt vaguely wondered if Blaine wasn’t going to tear them.

Kurt was practically stabbing his fingers into Blaine now that he knew where he liked it best, Blaine’s gasps and broken sobs only encouraging him furthermore.

‘Are you close?’ Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded his head, choking on his own breath. Kurt had no idea that this was so sensitive, he’s never stimulated Blaine this directly before, always too afraid he’d hurt Blaine… Would Blaine manage to find this place by himself? The thought of Blaine masturbating made his cock twitch.

Kurt’s hand slid down to rest on Blaine’s pubic bone and when he applied pressure, Blaine  _howled._

Kurt gasped when Blaine suddenly started coming with a loud wail, his fingers pushed out while Blaine squirted, and Kurt now kind of regretted his position because he couldn’t  _see._ He quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine to keep him from falling face down in the matress and listened to him gasp for air while his body just kept on convulsing.

‘Kurt, Kurt,  _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine whimpered. His entire body was trembling and Kurt didn’t even care about the mess – God, there was so  _much_ of it too – and turned Blaine around and kissed him hungrily. Blaine was actually sobbing into his mouth, still, quiet whimpers falling from his lips while Kurt stroked his cheeks, his sides, anywhere he could reach.

‘I’ve got you,’ Kurt whispered, ‘it’s okay – breathe Blaine, breathe.’

Blaine shivered and nodded. They shifted so that Blaine’s body was tucked into Kurt’s side and for a moment, they both just tried to do exactly that. Kurt was still hard, how could he not be?, but he needed to know if Blaine was even ready for a round two.

Finally, Blaine huffed out a deep breath.

 

‘How am I going to explain my sheets to my mom?’ he asked in a shaky voice and Kurt laughed a bit. The comment was unexpected, but it was so ver much  _Blaine_ that he didn't even have it in him to feel annoyed. Not in the slightest bit.

‘Honestly? I blow your mind and you worry about sheets?’ Blaine grunted in reply and nuzzled the hollow of his throat. His fingers were tracing absent circles on Kurt's chest, stomach... Kurt sucked in a sharp breath when Blaine’s hand bumped into his cock.

 

‘I’m sorry, you didn’t come,’ Blaine instantly gasped. His eyes connected with Kurt’s and he pushed himself up with shaky arms. Kurt just watched him, watched how wet Blaine’s thighs were and how swollen his pussy still was with arousal. Blaine’s fingers wrapped around Kurt’s heavy cock and he slowly started pumping him.

‘Can you handle the rest?’ Kurt mumbled because he really,  _really_ needed to come soon. Blaine paused gazing at Kurt, before nodding.

‘Just go slow?’ he asked. Kurt nodded as well and gripped Blaine’s hips, pushing him in the bed again, next to the wet patch he’d made on the sheets when he had squirted. For a moment Kurt just stared at it, because it was so big, and Blaine had come so much.

‘Do you see how much I made you come?’ Kurt mumbled. Blaine inhaled a deep breath when Kurt parted his legs, lifting them all the way up until Blaine’s ankles were resting on Kurt’s shoulders. ‘And still you’re not satisfied.’

Blaine’s toes curled next to Kurt’s head when Kurt traced one of his pussy lips, feeling him twitch in his hand. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s juices and Blaine tilted his hips up without needing to be told. He inhaled a shaky gasp when Kurt traced the rim of his asshole.

‘You’re still asking me to pound your holes until you’re completely loose and sloppy.’ His fingers sunk snugly into Blaine’s hole, feeling it flex and flutter around him. Blaine was always tighter here. Kurt took his time to stretch him properly, his cock straining against his belly, dizzy with his own arousal and Blaine’s  _smell._

‘Kurt – I’m ready, I’m so ready,  _please -_ ’ A howl tore from Blaine’s throat when Kurt abruptly yanked his fingers from his hole. Kurt wasted no time in slicking himself up with Blaine’s pussy juices, rubbing the head of his cock over Blaine’s slick clit until Blaine twitched and whimpered.

‘Put it in, Kurt, I need your co-  _oh!_ ’ Blaine gasped when Kurt abruptly shoved himself into his pussy, feeling it stretch around his manhood, feeling Blaine’s hole grip and quiver around it. It was agonizing to be inside of Blaine like this, mainly because Kurt was already painfully close to coming and he felt more desperate for it with each thrust.

Remembering his initial plan, Kurt pulled out of Blaine’s pussy (listened to Blaine whine and beg him to put it back in) before shoving himself back into Blaine’s ass.

He closed his eyes and released a long, drawn out groan.

‘Fuck –  _Kurt!_ ’

But Kurt wasn’t even listening anymore. He was utterly fascinated with the slight gape of Blaine’s pussy, with the hot clench of Blaine’s asshole. His cock drew out of Blaine’s ass, watching the swollen rim around it, and then he pushed back into Blaine’s pussy.

Blaine keened.

‘More?’ Kurt growled into his ear, absolutely stupid with the need to come, ‘do you want more?’

Blaine was sobbing again, his fingers clawing at the sheets, both his holes clenching. Kurt reached out and slapped his ass hard.

‘Yes!’ Blaine instantly replied, ‘yes, please! Please fuck me more, please Kurt!’

‘And where do you want your toy?’ Kurt hissed. He pulled his cock from Blaine’s pussy back into his ass, back into his pussy – Blaine was going wild with it. A pitiful whine escaped Blaine’s quivering lips and Kurt smoothed out his thumbs over the twin dimples on the small of Blaine’s back.

‘In my ass,’ Blaine choked, ‘I need it, God Kurt, please...!’ Blaine looked over his shoulder and the look in his eyes was so needy, so  _desperate_ , that Kurt just couldn’t resist. He pulled away from Blaine and ignored the pull in his chest at the noise Blaine made in protest, reaching blindly behind himself for the dildo. Kurt licked his lips and dragged it through Blaine’s earlier wetness, just to make him get used to the feel of it.

‘Kurt,’ Blaine insisted. Their eyes met and Kurt instantly leaned forward and kissed him. The angle was awkward and the force behind it made their teeth knock together rather painfully, but Kurt just needed to feel, he needed to reassure the both of them.

Blaine kissed him back just as hungrily. Their tongues slid together wetly, every thought numbed out in Kurt’s mind. Nothing existed to him, nothing but the slippery feel of Blaine’s lips against his own, nothing but the heat of skin on skin. He swallowed down Blaine’s mew when he shoved the plastic cock into Blaine’s asshole, meeting only little resistance. Blaine’s entire body was lax for him.

They broke apart. Blaine was trembling, smiling a little tensely. Kurt smiled in return and nuzzled their noses together in a reassurance that this was still them, that it was still Kurt and Blaine. The vulnerability in Blaine’s eyes was disarming, almost frightening.

‘I love you,’ Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded.

‘Just… Just do it,’ Blaine whispered. His voice was wracked from all the moaning he’s been doing, his lips been chewed raw and his cheeks flushed. There was sweat beading up on his temples too.

Kurt’s eyebrows drew together while he tried to figure out a way to make this work, until he decided that he could keep the end of the dildo pressed up against his lower abdomen while he’d push into Blaine’s cunt.

‘I’m not going to last,’ Kurt warned him, ‘it’s too much – you’re so hot, Blaine, you’re so handsome.’

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine replied. There was a frantic tone seeping into his voice, ‘just  _move._ ’

It was all Kurt needed to be encouraged. He leaned over Blaine’s back and started fucking into him, pounding into him for all he was worth. Blaine moaned and sunk through his elbows, face down and his ass up high. Kurt couldn’t help it – he smacked him again.

‘ _Please, please, please, Kurt, I love you, please, I need it_ -’ Kurt didn’t think Blaine even knew he was talking, not like this, and maybe that was what encouraged him to plow into him even harder. Either way, Kurt leaned back a bit and watched the dildo stretch Blaine, wishing he could see his stretched out pussy too. He gripped the end of it and started fucking the dildo into Blaine at a different pace than his own cock was fucking into Blaine’s pussy.

‘You look so pretty,’ Kurt whispered in awe, feeling his balls draw tight already, ‘you’re doing so well – taking these cocks… Do you feel good, Blaine? Do you like getting fucked like this?’

‘Yes,’ Blaine managed to say in a strained voice, ‘yes, yes, it feels so good, I feel so full – only for you Kurt, only you.’

Kurt hadn’t even asked for Blaine to say that. He could feel himself slow down for a bit, feeling Blaine’s blunt nails scrabble over his thighs as he tried to reach behind himself to encourage Kurt to keep going.

So Kurt did just that.

He rammed himself into Blaine a couple of times, before he no longer had control over himself. His hips started bucking uncontrollably, his eyes wide and his lips parted in a soundless scream while he came.

And he couldn’t. Stop. Coming.

There was blood rushing to his ears, his heart pounding in his chest and his hand tightening on Blaine’s hip to the point where he was sure to bruise. He emptied himself into his boyfriend and he was vaguely aware of Blaine begging him and as soon as he regained the feeling in his own fingers and body he started rubbing at Blaine’s clit.

It caught them both by surprise when Blaine started squirting when he came again. This time, Kurt was forced out by the sheer power behind Blaine’s squirts. Kurt backed away for a moment, watching as Blaine’s body twitched, his toes curling and his hands tightening into fists. For a moment Kurt could just stare as Blaine collapsed into a puddle of his own come. He was probably bone tired, Kurt himself was and he’d only come once.

Leaning over Blaine with a shaky sigh, Kurt pulled the dildo out of Blaine, hearing Blaine choke back a noise. His shoulders were shaking, and – Was he… Was he  _crying_?

Kurt dropped the toy and fought the need to wince when he turned Blaine around, his eyes indeed tearful and his cheeks flushed and damp.

‘Blaine?’ Kurt asked, his eyes and hands roaming over his body, ‘What’s – are you okay? Did I hurt you?’

Blaine shook his head and hid his face in the crook of his arm, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Kurt swallowed thickly and leaned over him, pressing their bodies together – this time he couldn’t help but wince at how sticky they both were – and lacing his fingers with Blaine’s. he gently tugged Blaine’s arm away from his face.

‘Sweetheart,’ Kurt murmured, voice tinged with worry, ‘please?’

‘It was just – it was intense,’ Blaine managed to say in a thick voice. ‘I’m sorry.’

Kurt paused.

‘Why are you sorry?’

‘I made a mess,’ Blaine murmured. The look in his eyes told Kurt what this really was about, though – Blaine was embarrassed and exhausted. He’s had enough, tonight. He was at his limits and Kurt had brought him to the point where all his walls had crumbled down into little pieces of debris.

‘Come here,’ Kurt murmured, pulling Blaine in his chest without waiting for him to move. He started petting whatever parts of Blaine’s skin he could touch and kissed at his temple, rocking them back and forth. The fuzz of his own orgasm still hadn’t lifted and he felt light, yet grounded by the desperate way Blaine was clinging to him. Blaine sniffled and nuzzled Kurt’s neck.

‘You’re the love of my life, Kurt,’ Blaine stated. Small tremors were going through his thighs and he was just so  _small_ in Kurt’s arms. Kurt smiled to himself.

‘I know, honey. I know.’

‘I just would never do this with anyone else. I wouldn’t be able to.’

‘And you won’t. It’s just us, I told you. I’m never going to say goodbye to you.’ Kurt briefly pulled away from Blaine to press a sweet kiss against his lips. This was good, Kurt thought to himself. Not Blaine crying, but having Blaine so near to him, having Blaine trust him so much. Everything.

‘Thank you, Kurt,’ Blaine mumbled from where he had pressed his face into Kurt’s chest. Kurt blinked, his fingers pausing from where they’d been tracing lazy patterns on Blaine’s skin.

‘For what?’ Kurt finally asked. Blaine shrugged.

‘Loving me. Tonight. The, um. The other gift.’

Kurt smiled and nuzzled his nose into Blaine’s hair.

‘Any time, Blaine.’

And if Kurt practically had to carry Blaine into the bathroom to take a long, well-deserved bath, that was okay too.

Anything for Blaine.


End file.
